School is in Session
by DarkSoulessOne
Summary: Andy and Jessica Monroe are normal siblings. Sort of. But whenever blind young Jessica brings a wounded Yautja into their apartment things get hectic. Andy is to teach the Yautja about humans? The Yautja is disgiused as a hot guy? Oh wonderful. M/M, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Me again! I know you all want to murder me but I couldn't get this story out of my head! Gah! So read and, hopefully, enjoy! Its my first time writing a Predator yaoi fanfic. If anyone has any pointers please share!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A pale hand descends from the thick, plaid comforter. Immediately, it crashes down on the shrilling alarm clock, successfully shutting it off.

Groaning, the owner of the hand reluctantly pushes back the comforter and sits up. Wavy, red-brown hair points in every direction as, not one, but two hands reach up to soft, tired blue eyes. A yawn escapes pulp, pink lips as the form of an eighteen year-old boy stretches fully.

The boy reaches to his night stand where the alarm clock resides and places thick, black rimmed glasses on his nose. He pulls the comforter off of his figure to reveal a frail, lean body. He wasn't tall nor short but exactly the right height. His silky hair curls cutely below his ears.

Silently, he shuffles to the small bathroom in the two bedroom, one bath apartment. Then he proceeds to begin his morning routine which consisted of;

First, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and taming his red-brown locks.

Second, throwing on his work clothes being a white button-down shirt, khakis, and a tie. Also gathering his laptop, files, cell phone, wallet, and keys.

Third, start breakfast.

And last, but not least, awaking his dear little sister.

The boy smiles softly as he watches his younger sibling sleep soundly. She looks much like him; in fact, they are twins. The only difference between them -besides their gender, age, and personality- there was one thing that was unmistaken ably different.

The boy approaches the small twin bed and shakes her from sleep.

"C'mon, Jess," he chides, watching as she started to stir, "time to get up. Breakfast is ready."

At that, one eye peaks open. Then two. Now two very gray misty eyes are looking up at him. Yes, that is the biggest difference between the twins.

One was blind. The other escaping lucky.

Jessica Monroe was born blind. While Andy Monroe was born dead. They are cursed siblings. Or that's what everyone called them. Everyone blamed them for the murder of their parents. Though they didn't really see the logic in how it could've been their fault because they weren't there when it happened.

They were -are- orphans. They did stay at an orphanage but were never adopted. So, when Andy reached the legal age of eighteen he took his sister and bought an apartment in Quantico, Virginia.

Now, to only add on to their "curse", they are also ingenious. Andy graduated high school at the ripe age of thirteen. He soon applied himself to become a doctor in college. However, for now he is just small town physician though he still is excelling in his college courses.

Jessica, only being twelve, is just starting her Junior year in high school. Unlike her quiet, shy brother, she is more outgoing and sometimes way to friendly for Andy's comfort. Her blindness doesn't effect her as much as other people would believe. Instead, she can read a complete stranger like an open book.

Back to the present, Jessica reaches out her hands to her brother and he takes them into his own. He lifts her up onto her feet and walks her to the small kitchen where pancakes and eggs are awaiting. Andy sits her down and places a fork in her right hand then takes a seat across from her.

"Amen, dig in." Jessica says before practically shoving the food into her mouth. Andy chuckles softly and he, too, begins eating.

As Andy is clearing the dishes away Jessica speaks, "What time will you be home today?"

Andy sighs quietly and turns to her. "Around five, most likely."

Jessica pouts a little and crosses her arms around her chest, "You're never home anymore, An."

Andy smiles fondly at the nickname. Jessica suddenly shivers and Andy's smile is gone. "What's wrong, sis?"

"Something's going to happen today, I just feel it." She looks up at her brother and silently begs, "Please, try to be home sooner. Before night comes. I don't have any classes so you don't have to take the extra time to pick me up like usual."

Andy sighs again and takes her delicate hand into his own. "If it real means that much to you." he begins softly, "then I'll be home as soon as I can." He then kisses her forehead and gathers his belongings. Walking toward the door, he says, "I'm locking the door behind me; don't leave the apartment okay?" With that said , he closes the door, locks the deadbolt, and heads toward the elevator.

Suddenly, a chill ran up his spine and down again. Jessica was right.

Something wasn't right today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie Two already! Woohoo! I'm gonna try to make this one longer. Perhaps I might even get another chapter in! Enjoy!**

"There you go," Andy handed the elderly woman her medicine. As she left Andy called, "Have a nice day!" with a smile.

His eyes wandered up to the clock ticking away on the wall. It read 10: 51. Andy sighed. Just nine more minutes and he could go home to his awaiting sister. Hopefully, she was asleep though. He had promised her he would be home around five. If she was still awake he would never hear the end of it.

"Hey, Andy," his manager's voice piped up. He turned to see the bubbling blonde smiling at him. "Why don't you head on home?"

"Oh no, its all right Diana." Andy assured her, smiling back. "I only have about five more minutes." He shrugged, "Besides, I need the money."

Diana didn't looked convinced but shrugged anyway.

Finally, Andy was able to clock out and say good night to everyone. He pulled on his coat and made his way home. He didn't have enough money to buy a car. Taking care of the apartment bills was too much as it was. It's not like it was a big deal; his work was close anyway, about a fourth of a mile. Department stores were closer than that. So, really, there was no need for a car, though it would be nice to have one.

Approaching his apartment entrance he paused, key already out. Something wasn't right. His bedroom light was on. It was never on when he wasn't home.

Furrowing his brow, he unlocked the front door. He was welcomed with the usual sight of the living room and entry to the kitchen. He set his laptop -which he uses to take online college courses during his lunch break at work- on the loveseat. He shrugged off his coat as he called, "Jess, I'm home."

He heard something crash in one of the two rooms in the hallway then rushing footsteps. His younger twin appeared, long hair tangled and frantic. Her clothes, which consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, looked wrinkled and askew. She was breathing heavily, as though she had just ran a marathon.

She smiled awkwardly and nervously greeted, "Welcome home, brother."

Andy immediately became suspicious. Why was she like that? Did she let a boy in? Were they…?

No.

Jessica wasn't like that.

"What happened?"

Silence.

"Jessica?"

An audible gulp answered him this time. "I'm sorry, Andy, it's just that he felt injured and I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I-"

She was interrupted by another crash and Andy started rushing to her bedroom. Jessica was babbling on behind him, trying to explain. He flew the door open and froze, eyes growing wide.

Jessica's room was a complete disaster. Her bedside table was flipped, a broken lamp and clock laying beside it. Her handmade drawings were either ripped, crooked, or no longer hanging on the wall. Books were cluttered on top of each other on the floor from her bookshelves.

Green liquid was splattered on her walls and floor. And, now that Andy actually looked, Jessica's hands were practically painted with it.

But the one thing that made Andy speechless and made his breath hitch was the bulky, green humanoid laying on his sister's bed.

Dreadlocks reached to the creature's armored shoulders. Netting covered its entire body while a chest plate covered it's abs. A loincloth covered its groin and reached to its knees. Boots were placed on its feet. Claws. Reptilian skin. It was all there.

However, the mask was what was the most intimidating. Scars could be seen at every angle and curve. Andy shivered when he knew he felt the eyes behind that mask watching him.

Andy swallowed thickly. What was this thing? What was it doing in his sister's room?

Andy turned to his twin. She was staring blankly ahead. He looked back at the creature and noticed for the first time the big gash wound on its chest spewing out neon green liquid. Andy could only assume it was blood.

Andy grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her with him outside of the room, making sure to pull the door shut behind him.

"What is that thing, Jess? What is it doing in our home?" Andy was shaking. Not that anyone could blame him. It's not everyday you come home to an alien sleeping in your little sister's bedroom.

Jess, however, seemed unfazed. As though there WASN'T a humanoid crashing in her room. But, then again, she was also blind. So it was possible she didn't know that that thing wasn't human.

"Relax," she began. "I was sitting in my room reading when I heard a loud crash. I heard car alarms go off and got curious. So, I grabbed my stick, threw on my coat and went to investigate." She was saying this as though it was what happened everyday. As though it were normal. "I found myself wandering in the woods just behind our apartment building when my stick hit something metal. I reached out and felt it. It was really cold. Then I felt my way around and came to, what I guessed, was a doorway. I went inside and tripped over something. Come to find out it was just him," she nodded her head in the direction of her room, "laying on the ground, injured. So, naturally, I helped him up and took him here. I'm trying to help heal his wound but you know…being blind and all." She finished her story with a shrug.

Andy gaped at her then asked cautiously, "Do you know what it -he is?"

Jess thought for a minute, "Judging by the way that he communicates and the feel of his skin, I'd say some sort of alien."

Oh. So, she DID know it was an alien. Huh.

Either that or she just, at that moment, realized all that.

"Please, Andy," Jess suddenly said, sounding as though she was about to burst into tears, "please, we have to help him. He won't stop bleeding and I can't help him because I'm blind." She lifted her head as though to try and meet his eyes and Andy could see nothing but sadness swimming in her gray orbs.

Sighing, Andy said, "All right, but if he kills me or lays a scratch in you, he's out." He left no room for questions as he made his way to the bathroom grabbing a bottle of peroxide, a washcloth, and two rolls of bandages.

He was hesitant when he reached the door. He thought about knocking but then realized how stupid that would be. It was his apartment after all.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He looked at the creature through his lashes and silently made his way toward it. He felt its eyes following his every movement as he came closer. When he reached the side of the bed he stopped, not quite sure how to begin. Well, he thought, might as well ask.

"Um," he began, biting his lower lip nervously. The creature tilted his head slightly as if acknowledging Andy's presence. "W-would you mind if I-I, uh, cleaned your wound?" Andy nodded at the creature's chest and held up his materials.

He heard a sort of clicking noise escape the creature's mask, seeming to consider Andy's offer.

After a few seconds of silence and staring, Andy thought, what the hell? He slowly opened up the bottle of peroxide and dumped a large amount of it onto the washcloth. He glanced at the alien as he approached the wound. It made no movement whatsoever.

When the washcloth made contact with the alien's skin Andy released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Then, noticing that the alien hadn't roared and backhanded his head off, he began to clean the wound gingerly.

It was strange, feeling its skin, but not all that unpleasant either. It was hot and rough, but not to rough. The creature wasn't badly sculpted either. Its abs were wonderfully defined and Andy couldn't help the blush that spread across his nose and cheeks as his fingers grazed them. But then again, what virgin wouldn't? Hell, if I had the chance to touch those abs I'd probably fall unconscious from a nosebleed.

Anyway.

After what seemed like an eternity Andy finally had the wound cleaned and bandaged. He gathered his materials and stood up, hissing quietly at the small aches in his body from kneeling over the creature for so long.

Andy looked back at the alien as he was about to leave the room. It was still staring at him. He pushed back a shiver as he turned out the light and closed the door shut. He stood there for a minute, thinking. What if helping that thing ended up getting them killed? Andy shook his head. If Jessica trusted the alien then he would too.

He walked to his bedroom and found his little sister curled up under his comforter sound asleep. Andy couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. He then threw out the washcloth and putting what little was left of the peroxide under the sink in the bathroom. He ventured back into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He turned out his light and snuggled under the bedspread with her, to tired to get ready for bed.

His heavy eyelids fluttered closed and he willingly escaped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm on a roll here. Youkai is mad at me. He can be such a jerk sometimes. Anywho, enjoy the chappie!**

Dark eyelashes fluttered open to reveal sleepy blue eyes.

Andy closed them again, to tired to awake fully. Then he felt something stir in his arms. Puzzled, he opened his eyes again to find the top of his sister's head. She was tucked securely in his arms, her breathing steady.

Why is Jess in my room? Andy had to think for a minute. Then it all came crashing down on him. The alien. The neon blood. The wound. He remembered every detail from last night full force. It was like being bitchslapped in the face. Ouch.

Andy carefully, as not to wake his sister, unwound his arms from around her and crawled out of bed. He threw on his glasses before heading to the bathroom.

He washed his face with cold water, fully waking him up. He ventured back to his room again to change. He had yet to do so since last night. Quietly, he threw on a clean pair of jeans and a normal white shirt. In light of the new events, he decided to call himself off work.

He dialed Diana's number and listened to her ringback play. After about ten seconds her voice came through the speaker, "Hey, hot stuff, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, Diana," Andy greeted. "I was wondering if I could take the day off. Jessica caught a cold last night and she isn't feeling any better today."

"Of course Boy Wonder." Andy smiled at his pet name. Diana liked to brag about how ingenious her best friend and coworker was. Not that he minded.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then." With that said he flipped his phone closed and stared at it for a while. Should he just take the entire week off? What if this thing ended up staying longer? He didn't like the idea of a humanoid twice the size of his blind sister staying in HER bedroom. Maybe the alien could stay on the couch? Andy scoffed at the idea. Right, because he totally wanted that thing watching him every time he went to another room in the apartment. Sounds good. Yeah, how about NOT.

Andy snapped his head up as he heard a door creak open. There was only one door in their place that creaked like that. Any guesses on which one? Yep, that's right. His sister's room.

Andy slowly walked toward the small hallway. When he reached it he saw his sister's door open. Andy's door was open also. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he crept forward.

Finally, he reached Jessica's room and peered inside. Jessica was standing at the side of the bed and she was talking to the alien. The creature would answer her with curious clicks and head tilts.

"So," he heard Jessica say, "what's your name?"

The creature rumbled in curiosity. Like he knew what she was saying, Andy rolled his eyes. Imagine his surprise when a deep, rich (not to mention sexy) voice answered, "Sain'ja."

Jessica smiled and asked, "What does that mean?"

Again, the voice answered, "In my language it means warrior."

"Cool!" Jessica seemed ecstatic. Andy couldn't figure out why. Sure, it was pretty cool that a creature of another species was communicating with them in PERFECT ENGLISH. But still, that would lead to curiosity not happiness.

Jessica continued, "what do you eat?"

Sain'ja seemed to hesitate, as though he didn't know what to say. Then he replied, "Meat."

Tsk, tsk. He should learn to be more specific when talking to Jessica for she rolled her gray eyes and said, "Okay, what KIND of meat?"

Andy to the rescue. "I don't think it really matters, Jess."

Both heads turned to, well in Sain'ja's case, look at him as he entered the room. Jessica huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It DOES matter. What if he prefers human meat?"

Andy blinked at her. Then at Sain'ja as though asking if that was true. The alien just shook his head and growled in, what seemed to be, laughter. Jessica caught on to the fact that he was indeed laughing at her and smacked his arm. "Ok," she growled, "so you obviously don't eat humans. Now quit laughing at me!"

Andy couldn't help a small chuckle of his own as he watched how fondly Jessica acted around the creature. Then, realizing that Sain'ja and Jessica were facing him, blushed and looked down.

Jessica smiled softly at her older brother. "Hey, Andy," he looked up from the floor to meet her gaze, well, sort of. "why don't you go get Sain'ja something to eat."

Andy nodded, happy to get away from the alien's watchful eyes, and headed into the kitchen. Once he left, Jessica kept facing the spot her brother was just standing in seconds ago and said, "It's been a while since he's laughed."

Sain'ja looked at her as she faced him again. She continued softly, "I can't see his smile. Hell, I don't even know what he looks like. I mean, I have a pretty good idea considering we're twins and all, but it's still not the same." She smiled sadly, "It's nice to hear his laugh after all these years. After all that we've been through. I wouldn't mind hearing it more often."

Sain'ja didn't know what to say to that. He figured all Oomans were the same, besides their physical features and voices. His planet didn't teach such things such as emotion. He knew that he wouldn't even be here had his ship not crashed. He suddenly remembered why he was even on Earth in the first place.

Suddenly, Sain'ja stood from the bed, totally ignoring his wound. Jessica jumped a bit, startled. "What are you doing?"

Sain'ja didn't answer her and left her room, heading in the direction he had seen Andy leave.

Andy was heading back to the room with a raw, thawed out steak in his hand when he ran into Sain'ja. Before he could ask where he was going, the alien pushed him aside and began walking to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Andy yelled after him. He dropped the steak back off in the kitchen and rushed after the behemoth. "You shouldn't be walking around yet, your would could reopen!" Andy stood in front of the entrance, successfully blocking the predator from exiting.

Sain'ja growled in warning, "Move, Ooman." He commanded.

"You're going to open your wound again if you keep walking around." Andy was scared shitless, but that didn't keep him from worrying. His eyes ventured to the wound he was speaking of and saw that it was already bleeding again.

Sain'ja growled. He didn't have time for this. He had a mission to fulfill. He went to push the small body aside but paused when he heard the boy give a command of his own.

"Sit down." The order came out of Andy's mouth bravely, something he was not expecting.

Sain'ja paused and narrowed his eyes. This Ooman dare to order HIM? He hissed in anger. He was a Warrior, he did not take orders from a lowly Ooman.

Andy heard the hiss and breathed in shakily. But then his eyes lingered back to the gash. The bandages were dripping with Sain'ja's blood. Suddenly, the fear he had possessed just a second ago turned to anger and worry. His blue eyes met the visor of Sain'ja's mask.

Sain'ja was slightly taken aback when he watched the fear melt away from the boy's blue orbs and turn into anger and determination.

"I said to sit down." Andy ground out. Usually, he wasn't this hostile, but he had warned the behemoth that his wound would reopen dammit! Now look at it! When Sain'ja was about to hiss again he barked, "NOW!"

Sain'ja took a deep breath. Fine. He would sit. And he did. He walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the two chairs at the dining table. He glared at the Ooman and snarled.

Andy took a deep breath then turned to find Jessica standing at the kitchen archway. She was grinning like mad as she chided, "You guys argue like an old married couple, you know that?"

Sain'ja just growled while Andy turned red. He then cleared his throat and asked Jessica, "Would you please go get the peroxide, a washcloth, and a few rolls of bandages?"

Jessica put her hand on her chest and scoffed dramatically, "You're making your blind little sister go get them? How cruel!"

Andy rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're not THAT handicapped."

Jessica laughed, "Oh, hardy har har!" then turned to retrieve the materials.

Andy turned back to Sain'ja. It didn't take a profiler to tell that he was pretty pissed. He obviously didn't like taking orders from an -what was the word?- Ooman? Andy sighed, "Look," he began. The humanoid didn't move to look at him, not that Andy expected him to. Biting his lower lip, Andy continued, "I'm sorry, but I just don't want you to, you know, get hurt or something." Andy could feel the blush from earlier creep up his neck again. God, that sounded incredibly cheesy. It was still the truth though.

Sain'ja spared a glance over toward the Ooman male. Or, it was meant to be a glance but quickly turned into a full-out stare. For some reason, the boy just looked…Sain'ja couldn't think of the right word at the moment. Everything about the boy, from his untamed red-brown locks to his lopsided glasses, from his sea blue eyes to the blush spreading across his cheeks and nose, made the Hunter feel…excited.

Before Sain'ja's thoughts could go any further, Jessica appeared in the archway again holding out the requested material to Andy. Andy thanked his sister and took the things from her outstretched hands.

Still blushing like mad, Andy made his way to Sain'ja. When he was standing in front of the humanoid, he silently asked for permission with his eyes. Sain'ja didn't make a sound but simply nodded his head.

Cautiously and slowly, Andy began unwrapping the bloodied bandages. He threw them in the wastebasket. He poured what was left of the peroxide onto the washcloth and proceeded to clean the wound, blushing the entire time.

Again, the sensation of touching Sain'ja's skin was pleasant and sent hot tingles traveling from Andy's fingertips to run down his spine and back up again. He felt his heartbeat escalate and was almost positive that Sain'ja could undoubtedly hear it.

Each small brush the Ooman made across Sain'ja's skin was hot and wonderfully unsatisfying. He found himself yearning for the sweet friction from the boy's hands. But he didn't let any of that show. He was, after all, a being of control and he refused to let himself submit to the accommodating male now rewrapping his injury. Besides, two could play at that game.

Andy sighed in relief as he finished with Sain'ja's gash. "There," he began as he watched Sain'ja put his chest plate back on into place, "that ought to do it for now. If it reopens or starts to hurt let me know okay?"

Sain'ja nodded. He then swallowed his pride and ground out through his mask's translator, "Thanks."

It was such a simple word but for some reason it made Andy feel giddy inside. His stomach did flip-flops as his blush, that he JUST managed to get rid of, came back full blast. At this rate, his skin would permanently stay red. "N-no problem." he stuttered. He went to throw out the empty bottle of peroxide and the bloodied washcloth when a knock rang out through the apartment.

Andy frowned. Who could that be?

**Haha! I has left you with a cliffhanger! Who is behind the door? Free cookie to anyone who gets it right! Anywho, you see that bluish button down there? You should totally click on it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Andy's face morphed into one of confusion as he stared at the door while ridding his hands of the neon blood by wiping them with a kitchen hand towel. He looked to Sain'ja, who was also staring intently at the door. Andy then turned his gaze to Jessica. She was turning her head to the door then to Andy then back again.

Should I answer? Andy looked back at the alien. Another few knocks sounded, this time harder. Thinking fast, Andy went to Sain'ja, "You need to hide!"

Without waiting for the humanoid to respond, he took a hold of his huge bicep and pulled him to his feet. Andy then proceeded to take him to his sister and said to her while replacing his hands with hers, "Go find a place to hide him. Don't make a sound and don't come out until I say the coast is clear, yeah?"

Jessica nodded and obediently began to pull Sain'ja down the hall while Andy approached the door. He took a calming breath and turned the doorknob.

Standing outside his door were five men in black suits. Sunglasses covered their eyes. Shady characters indeed.

"Hello," Andy offered them a small smile. None of them returned it. "Can I help you?"

The one indirectly in front of the door, seemingly the leader, answered, "Good afternoon. We have reason to believe that there is something or ours, the Pentagon's, being held in your residence." It wasn't a question.

Andy blinked one. Twice. Sain'ja is Government Property? He's from another PLANET for God's sakes! Letting out an uneasy laugh, Andy said, "I'm sorry? I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking abou-"

He was cut off by the man grabbing the door, which was only open enough to show Andy's form, and forcibly open it wider. "Perhaps we can talk this over inside." Again, it was not question.

Eyes wide with fear, Andy felt his head nod shakily. He stepped back and allowed the men to walk in. Immediately, they began to search the apartment, whether it be looking in closets or simply observing a room while the same continued to talk Andy. "Excuse us, we usually aren't this hostile, but what we are looking for is of the greatest importance and must be retrieved immediately."

Andy crossed his arms over his chest and leveled the agent with a glare. "And what is it you are looking for, if I may ask?"

The man studied Andy for a moment before answering, "That's classified."

Andy opened his mouth to retort when one of the other agents walked briskly toward them clutching something in his gloved hand. "Sir," he began, "we found this on the resident's kitchen counter." He held up, to Andy's horror, the towel with which Andy had used to wipe his hands of the alien blood. Neon green spots littered the towel. The superior agent observed it and took off his shades to stare into Andy's blue orbs.

"Well, Mr. Monroe, it looks as though you are keeping information from us."

Andy thought quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about. My sister and I were just cleaning up some neon green dyed cake batter. Her birthday's coming up and her favorite color is green." Wow where had THAT come from?

The agent didn't look convinced. Or impressed for that matter. "You have a sister?"

Oh shit.

"Y-Yes."

"Where is she?"

Andy bit his lip nervously. He stared at anything but the man."I want to see your warrant."

Suddenly, Andy felt firm hands close around his upper arms roughly. Startled, the boy let out a yelp and tried to shake the arms off. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry; Mr. Monroe, but you are withholding information from us. I'm afraid we are going to have to bring you in since you seem unwilling to cooperate."

"No!" The men began to pull him toward the door as he struggled. "This isn't legal!" you can't do this!"

"Andy?"To said boy's horror, Jessica ran out, arms outstretched as though she could feel what was happening."What's going on?"

"Jessica, run!" But his warning went unheard as men, too, snatched his sister's frail arms.

"Andy! Help!" Fearful tears were cascading down her cheeks freely as she wildly flicked her eyes trying and failing to find her brother.

"Jess-!" Andy's cry was overshadowed by one of the men holding Jessica's own scream. An earpiercing crack sounded as the man's arm seemed to twist itself into an odd angle behind his back. He was then thrown across the living room, landing in a heap of pain.

Every eye was on the wounded agent moaning and cradling his injured arm on the hard-wood floor. The other agent holding Jessica quickly released her and backed away. His hands were holding up a pistol not a moment later. It was pointing right at Jessica. The other agents quickly followed.

"No!" Andy, now free, rushed to stand in front of his sister protectively as he pushed her shaking form behind him, shielding her.

"Stand down."

The order startled the occupants in the room and the men hesitated to follow the order of their superior, who was staring intently at the spot just above Andy's shoulder. To the naked eye there seemed to be nothing there. Shimmers rippled through the air like an illusion. There was a distant 'beep' and the illusion was gone, replaced by the humanoid behemoth.

Fear etched the features of the men, some taking a step back unconsciously. Sain'ja walked around the siblings, his steps making the floor quake as though it, too, was intimidated. The alien was now standing in front of the boy and girl, acting as a sort of giant wall of muscle. He growled and clicked as he observed the scene before him with interest. Finally, his eyes landed on the superior.

After what seemed like hours, but was only mere seconds, of silence, a deep voice radiated from behind Sain'ja's mask. "What do you want?"

The agents seemed to have been taken aback for they blinked owlishly up at the alien. The superior, however, seemed unfazed. "We are here to collect you."

Sain'ja narrowed his eyes while Andy felt Jessica's grip on his shirt tighten. "Don't let them take him away…" She had said it so quietly Andy almost didn't hear her. Almost.

"Collect me?" Sain'ja angrily questioned.

"Yes. Remember the contract between your world and ours?"

Contract? Andy looked up at the back of Sain'ja's head questioningly. The man continued, "Your guide is waiting for you at the Pentagon. In order to carry out your mission, and ours, you have to come with us."

Silence ensued once more. Andy felt Jessica shaking and barely heard her bite back a sob. Andy couldn't blame her. This was quite the predicament they were in. The boy's eyes never strayed from the back of Sain'ja's head.

Suddenly, Sain'ja made his way to the agent until he was towering over him. They stared at each other for some time before Sain'ja walked toward the door. He then cloaked himself and opened the door, seemingly waiting for the men to lead the way. The agent smirked as the other men cautiously made their way toward the door almost like they were expecting the humanoid to take a smack at them.

"By the way," the agent said as he walked over to Andy. "My name is William Strauss." As he said this he took Andy's hand and gently pressed his lips to the back of it. Heat flared throughout Andy's cheeks as William smirked and turned, walking triumphantly out the door.

Even when the room seemed empty, Andy could still feel eyes on him. He looked toward the spot where the rippled glinted before he heard more footsteps and then the door closed gently.

The only sound was the echo of the grandfather clock ticking away the silence. Blue eyes refused to venture from that spot where the illusion had been, hoping against hope that the humanoid might still be there. Jessica's voice sounded behind Andy as she softly said, "He's gone, isn't he?"

Eyes unwavering, Andy answered and as he did he felt as though his heart had recoiled into itself, "Yes, he is.

**Phew! Well, there you have it! Chapter four! I feel so accomplished though that ending was kinda shitty. I couldn't find a god way to end it so I just went with the flow. Anywho, I'll try update as soon as I can but keep in mind I am mooching off of other people. Mostly my parents. Now click the button that reads 'review' and we can all be happy^^!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alas, I have returned! I'm sincerely sorry for the wait. This chapter might not be as long as the others but I assure you that the chapter after this one will be. I appreciate all the reviews and in particularly thank MarkDr who has given me info I was lacking. Now, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen I give to you School is in Session Chapter 5.**

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Andy turned his blue eyes to look at his sister who was sitting at the small dining table on the other side of the kitchen counter. The young man sighed and continued washing the glass in the sink. Jessica had asked that question over a million times and every time he would answer**: **"Jess, I don't think he _wants_ to come back."

It had been almost four days since Sain'ja had walked out their door with Special Agent William Strauss to go to the Pentagon in Washington. Throughout those four days the siblings' minds were filled with nothing but the alien. Andy found it extremely hard to concentrate on his online exams; it was beginning to frustrate him to no end. Jessica, however, would stay silent which was so unnatural it scared Andy, but he would hear his younger sister cry herself to sleep. It was like she had lost a dear friend even though she had only known Sain'ja for only a few hours, if that.

Sometimes though, Andy would be surprised to feel salt tears cascade down his cheeks as he tried to fall asleep as well. The tightness in his chest hadn't ceased either. It was as though he was falling apart from the inside out.

Putting away the last of the dishes, Andy walked over to Jessica and hugged her from behind. His forehead rested upon her shoulder as it began to shake. Jessica shakily drew in a breath and said in a quivering voice, "Why did he have to go? Why did they have to take him away?" Silent tears made their way down her rosy cheeks as she wrapped her hands around her brother's arms in front of her. They sat there like that for a while, Jessica silently sobbing while Andy wished that the damn alien would just come back so his sister could smile again. Andy seemed to be wishing the same thing for himself.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Startled, the siblings broke apart. Andy faced the door and began to walk toward it, though his face held confusion. It was nearly nine o'clock at night, who the bloody hell would be knocking? He grasped the knob and turned it. He opened the door to come face to face with a broad chest. It was clothed with a black long-sleeved shirt. Slowly, the boy raised his eyes to rest on a man's face.

He was tan and had black hair that went just passed his ears. His eyes were a shocking bright shade of yellow. His jaw was firm and set. His handsome features, it seemed, were placed in a never ending scowl. He towered over Andy, making the boy feel very much intimidated. The man glared down at Andy and made him shrink behind the door a little.

"C-Can I help you?" Andy asked, cursing himself mentally for stuttering.

Instead of answering the man walked past Andy and straight into his apartment. "Hey!" Andy shouted after him. The man stopped at every window and drew each curtain. Then he made his way back to the front door and locked it.

Andy made his way quickly to Jessica, who was now on her feet having heard another person walk into their home, and stood between the man and her. The boy's mind raced, _Now that the only exit is sealed off and the curtains are drawn, he can do whatever he wants with us and no one will know. _ Eyes fearful and unmoving, Andy watched as the man slowly began to approach them. Each step seemed to become louder and louder, echoing in Andy's ears.

_Sain'ja, _Andy thought desperately, as though thinking of the warrior would draw him out. _Sain'ja._

The man drew nearer.

_Sain'ja._

He was right in front of them now, glowering down at them as if they were nothing more than prey.

_Sain'ja._

The man lifted his hand.

"Sain'ja."

The man froze, staring down at Andy intensely. Andy met his gaze fearfully; he hadn't realized he had said the name aloud. Slowly the man lowered his arm back to his side and spoke for the first time.

"You recognize me." The voice was deep and held authority. It was familiar. Wonderfully familiar. Andy's eyes widened with realization and he heard Jessica let out a small gasp. Her grip on Andy's jacket relaxed before letting go hesitantly. She shuffled from behind Andy and stepped forward until she was standing in front of the man. She slowly and unsurely lifted her hands asking for permission to see him through touch. Having not sensed any indication that he would stop her she cupped his face with her hands. Her hands slowly, softly, traveled and mapped out his features.

Suddenly, she launched herself at him, encircling her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. Having been completely off guard Sain'ja went rigid and stood stock still, eyes widening with surprise and alertness. He looked to Andy and the boy couldn't help the small smile that danced across his lips. Sain'ja met his eyes and he relaxed involuntarily. Their eyes refused to stray from another, even as Andy spoke, "We're glad you're finally back."

"Yeah!" Jessica suddenly exclaimed. She unburied her face from the crook of his neck and glared at him. "What took you so long? You kept us waiting for four days! You had better have a good explanation as to where you were!"

Sain'ja stared at her blankly before sighing deeply. He was probably debating whether to drop her or not. He lowered her to the ground and helped her get her footing before turning his gaze to Andy. "Would you like me to explain everything to you or would you like me to leave?" Andy could tell he was trying to be polite but was unused to it.

Andy crossed his arms over his chest and leveled the warrior with a glare. "I think we deserve an explanation. After all, you did walk out on us without even saying a word."

"Yeah!" Jessica threw in, agreeing with her brother. She pointed her finger at the wall to her right and demanded, "You had better start talking or I swear to Ra I will beat you until you can no longer utter a word!"

"…Um…Jess? Sain'ja's over here…" He turned his sister to where she was now pointing her finger at said man's chest. Sain'ja raised a delicate eyebrow at them before shaking his head. Andy gestured to the dining table, "Why don't we sit down?"

Sain'ja nodded and Jessica allowed her brother to steer her to one of the chairs. "Tea?" Andy asked kindly while making his way to the kitchen. He earned a nod from Jessica and a blank stare from Sain'ja. "I'll take that as a yes." He made his way to the cabinets and withdrew a teakettle. He filled it with water, turned on the stove and let it heat up. He walked back to the table and took a seat across from Sain'ja and to the left of Jessica. "Ok, please begin."

Sain'ja looked to Jessica then to Andy and did just that.

**Ok, done with chapter 5. Chapter 6 will explain EVERYTHING. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Keep me posted on what you think by clicking the blur button that says 'Review' on it. Now I was hoping I could get another chapter in tonight but this chica is tired and is now saying Farewell and Good Morning! **


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Andy began as he tucked a dangling piece of red-brown hair behind his ear, "let me get this straight. You were sent here by your leaders to learn about Earth?"

The alien-turned-human nodded, "Your leaders held a conference with my own and they came to an agreement. This agreement stated that one would be chosen from both races to observe and record the lifestyles of the opposing race."

"So, a human is on your planet right now?" asked Jessica as she sipped her tea.

Sain'ja shook his head. "My leaders decided it would be wise to have our race investigate first. We may have hunted your kind in the past but that does not particularly mean that we understand everything there is about your culture."

Andy looked at the man over the rim of his thick glasses. "Hunted? What do you mean you've hunted our kind in the past?"

"My kind's way of life is based on strength and honor. We are taught to become warriors before we learn to walk. To prove our strength we hold hunts. These hunts prove whether we have become true warriors. The Chiva is a hunt to prove this title. We pursuit the Kiande Amedha and exterminate them."

"Ki-what?" Jess questioned while making a face.

"Kiande Amedha," Sain'ja repeated. "In your language it is translated as Hard Meat. They are of another race born through other life forms."

"Sounds creepy," Jess shivered and Andy couldn't help but agree.

Sain'ja nodded, "So, in order for us to hunt them we need a host in order for them to be born."

"That's where we humans come in, right?" Andy said looking Sain'ja in the eye.

Sain'ja nodded.

"So," Jess wondered, "how do you learn about us? Do you observe us from afar or do you just walk around in that form all the time and learn for yourself?"

"That reminds me," Andy suddenly said, looking over Sain'ja's human body, "how DID you get that body?"

"It is an injection. The serum changes our DNA to that of a human's. However, it does not last long. The maximum time I can obtain this form is – in your timeline – for about ten to twelve hours."

"What happens after that time is up?" Andy asked.

"Then I will become a Yautja again."

"You mean you'll become your huge, scaly, and intimidating alien self again?" Jessica inquired and after Sain'ja nodded so did she. "Good," she said, "I like you better as an alien. I'm sure Andy does too, right An?"

Sain'ja looked to the blushing teen. Andy stuttered, "W-Well of course I like him better as an alien! I like him as a human too!" Sain'ja tilted his head, much in the same way as when he first met Andy, and Andy opened his mouth to defend himself when three knocks sounded at the front door.

"Really?" Jess said exasperatedly. "Seriously? Twenty bucks says it's your Pentagon buddies looking for you again. Oh, which reminds ME, how come you're here? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

Sain'ja rose to go answer the door with Andy hot on his heels. He left Jessica's question unanswered as he unlocked and opened the door. Sure enough, there was Special Agent William Strauss and his men dressed in their suits and with their sunglasses shading their eyes. Agent Strauss had to inch his head back slightly to look at Sain'ja's face. With a satisfied smirk gracing his lips he said, "Thought we'd find you here."

Andy had to look around Sain'ja to see the men. He didn't recognize any of them besides Strauss. Andy's left hand gently rested on the back of Sain'ja's bulging bicep. The man's muscles were wired like a spring straining to be let loose. At Andy's touch, though, they relaxed just slightly. In turn, Andy tightened his grip on the alien's arm. Andy was determined to not let them take Sain'ja. Not again, and Andy was sure his sister felt the same way.

"Can I help you, agent?" Andy said not impolitely from behind Sain'ja. Strauss turned his face to where he was looking at Andy. He smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Monroe, I'm glad to see you're doing well in light of the recent events." Strauss looked over Andy's shoulder to see Jessica hovering over the dining room table. "Your sister is holding up as well, I see."

Sain'ja moved over a fraction of a step to block Andy and Jess from view. Staring down at the suited men he ordered, "What do you want?"

"Perhaps if you invited us in we could discuss our matter more comfortably." Strauss didn't pose it as a question.

"You're fine where you stand." Sain'ja left no room for argument. "Now, what do you want?"

Strauss breathed in sharply then said, "You need to come back with us. We have a new guide waiting for you back in Washington."

Immediately, Jess and Andy were holding onto both of Sain'ja's arms tightly behind him. "You're not taking him away from us." Andy barked.

"Again," Jess added heatedly.

Sain'ja stood there, seemingly unaffected by the circumstances. Strauss, however, was losing his cool. "He has to come with us or else the agreement between our worlds will be void." He seethed, determined to get his way.

Suddenly, Andy had an idea. "I'll be his guide," he declared.

Strauss looked at him with surprise. "You?" he questioned. "You're just a kid. He's too big of a responsibility for you."

"Have you met my brother?" Jess piped up from Sain'ja's left arm. "Trust me; he can handle this big guy."

"I'm taking college courses for UCSF and am more than qualified to teach him our culture. I know his predicament, his personality, and his mission. Plus, he knows me, which makes me an even better qualifier." Andy's eyes never wavered from Strauss' and screamed determination.

A moment of silence was held before Strauss sighed. "I'll have a word with my boss. In the meantime he can stay here. However," Strauss regarded Andy for a second then continued, "in exchange, how's about I buy you dinner?"

With that Sain'ja promptly slammed the door in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Firstly, I am truly sorry that this is an author's note rather than an update ^^'. I love all of you that have been reading SS. I'm just having a sort of writer's block (DUN DUN DUUUN!) Yeah, it makes me want to literally choke a bitch. Anyway, SORRY SORRY SORRY! ILOVEYOUALLPLEASEDONTLEAVEMEWECANGETTHROUGHTHISIFW EJUSTSTICKTOGETHER.

Also, I was wondering that if any of you lovely readers had any suggestions? I have some plans for the story already but I can't seem to find a way to lead into them. So if anyone has a suggestion if you could just leave a review or message me, thankyouverymuch?

Again, I am TRULY AND UTTERLY SORRY. AND YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME.


End file.
